


Now You've Told Ireland

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Irish Press, M/M, Wonderful Kisser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Noah confessed something to the world today. Dan had to drop by for a visit.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	Now You've Told Ireland

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks thegrayness, this_is_not_nothing, and popfly for the encouragement and fun.

Noah had barely opened the front door when Dan was making his way inside and crowding Noah up against the wall in the hallway.

“So I’m a wonderful kisser?” _kiss_

“Yes, Daniel. I’ve told you that before.” _kiss_

“But now you’ve told Ireland.” _kiss_

“Actually the world—I already saw it on Twitter.” _kiss_

“How do you think I heard about it?” _kiss_

“Ah, of course.” _kiss_

“Just wanted to tell you you’re a wonderful kisser too.” _kiss_

Eventually Noah was able to extract himself and dish up the caramel pecan chocolate fudge ice cream he’d found at the co-op. 


End file.
